Battle of Wits
by Sariasprincy
Summary: Madara may have bested her in a Pokemon battle once, but Sakura would not let it happen again - that much she was certain of. MadaSaku. Pokemon AU.


_**Battle of Wits  
MadaSaku  
Pokémon AU**_

 _Written for MadaSaku Week(end).  
Theme: Impulse_

* * *

A frustrated frown marred Haruno Sakura's expression as she searched through the medicine cabinet in the hospital's storage room. All the bandages and pain medicine were in their place, as were all of her healing potions and ointments. All except one. Her Hyper potion.

Chewing her lower lip, Sakura closed the lower door and straightened from where she had been kneeling before she began rifling through the cabinet located above the counter as she wondered where exactly she had left the expensive item. Her Godmother and the hospital director was going to kill her if she didn't locate it.

"Chansey!"

At the soft call, Sakura turned and looked down at the pink Pokémon to find it was holding the very potion she had been searching for. A deep sigh of relief passed between her lips before a smile broke out across her face as she bent down to accept the glass bottle. "Thank you, Chansey."

The gentle creature repeated its name happily before it led the way out of the large closet and into the hall. Chansey waddled off in the direction of the Recovery Ward as Sakura paused at the filing desk that held the charts for all the injured Pokémon on the floor. The pink-haired medic quickly scanned the section reserved solely for Fire-type Pokémon before she thumbed through the numerous files lining the shelves.

"I didn't know you were still here, Sakura?"

Having found the chart she was looking for, Sakura pulled the file from the shelves before she cast a side-glance at the woman next to her. Shizune was the second-hand to the hospital director, Tsunade, and someone Sakura considered a close friend. While Sakura's Godmother had taught her the basics of medicine and healing, Shizune had trained her on diagnostics and how to handle emergency situations. Shizune was practically a sister to her and Sakura felt the weight of her busy day ease from her shoulders at her mere presence.

"I was supposed to leave yesterday, but you know how it goes," Sakura said as she flipped open the chart. "A medic's work is never done."

The older woman made a noise of agreement in the back of her throat before she finished updating her own chart and slipped it back into its place amongst the Rock-type Pokémon files. "What did you get held up on?" she asked as she leaned her hip against the tall shelves and peered at the file in Sakura's hand. "Is that the Growlithe that came in last night?"

Sakura nodded without looking up as she reviewed the nurses' notes. "Yeah, I couldn't get him to eat anything this morning and it looks like the nurses didn't have any better luck this afternoon. It's going to be a long recovery if he doesn't get some energy into him."

"Did you try the special blend?" Shizune offered.

Again, she nodded. "He turned his nose up at it. I don't know what the hell his trainer did to him, but I think he's too scared to eat."

A dark frown settled upon Shizune's face at the implication of her statement, but the women had been medics in the field long enough to know that Pokémon abuse wasn't uncommon amongst trainers. It was only in recent months that it had become common practice for trainers to abandon their Pokémon when they became critically injured in battle, delivering them to the hospital and never returning to collect them once they were in good health again. Tsunade was struggling to keep up with the influx of the wounded as many of the Pokémon had endured some type of abuse with their trainers and were too frightened to accept treatment.

It was this very reason that Sakura found herself in Saffron City. She had only been at the hospital for a few, short weeks to help out her Godmother, but already things were turning around for the better. With the extra set of hands hands and a lot of patience from the staff, the number of admitted Pokémon were already decreasing.

"Poor guy," Shizune murmured. "Did you scream at this trainer too?"

Sakura shot Shizune a small, amused smirk as she recalled the incident that had occurred during the first week of Sakura's visit. She had been exhausted after performing a grueling surgery to save the life of an Oddish that had been pushed to its limits and beyond, and Sakura had lost her temper when the trainer had asked her how long until it could battle again. She would have given the man a black eye if Shizune hadn't intercepted her and dragged her away from the clearly baffled imbecile.

"Unfortunately, no. He was left on our doorstep this morning. I doubt his trainer will come back for him. And if he does, then I will do a whole hell of a lot more than just yelling," Sakura said darkly.

Shizune merely shot her an amused look, fully aware that Sakura would keep her promise, but before she could voice her opinion on the matter, the Chansey that had been with Sakura moments before ran towards them. "Chansey! Chansey!"

Immediately Sakura snapped her file closed as Shizune straightened. "Chansey, what is it?"

The pink Pokémon came to an abrupt halt in front the women before it waved its short arms wildly and bounced impatiently. "Chansey!"

At that moment, a muffled crashed sounded down the hall, causing the two medics to break out into a run towards it. It was coming from the Recovery Ward and Sakura followed the sounds of the ruckus until she reached the normally quiet room. Inside, there were multiple Pokémon-sized hospital beds, many of which were currently occupied, with medical equipment beside them to monitor the status of each Pokémon admitted.

However, nearly half a dozen of them were overturned as a Bulbasaur and the very Growlithe she had been about to check up on stood in the center of the chaos. The cast on the grass Pokémon's back leg kept it from lunging forward in attack, but its eyes were narrowed and its body was low to the ground, ready to fight or defend. The Growlithe snarled in reply.

Then the Bulbasaur head butted him and the fight ensued.

Without pause, Sakura tossed her file and the Hyper potion onto the counter before she and Shizune rushed forward to attempt to prevent the Pokémon from further injuring themselves. They rolled on the ground together only to break apart before the distinctive vines, unique to Bulbasaurs and their evolutions, erupted out of the bulb on its back.

"Sakura, wait-!"

But she was already moving forward and her arm shot out before the vines could land a hit on the Growlithe. Pain shot through her arm as the tentacles whipped across her skin, sending a sensation like small lightning bolts through the nerves in her forearm and hand. She ground her teeth against it but didn't flinch away, causing both Pokémon to abruptly end their fight.

"Bulbasaur, stand down," she ordered, her voice quiet but firm.

A tense moment passed before the small, grass Pokémon relaxed its fighting stance and it slowly withdrew its vines from where they had wrapped around Sakura's forearm before they disappeared back into its bulb. Sharp jabs rippled from her elbow to the tips of her fingers but she refused to outwardly show her discomfort as the tension in the room eased before she cast a quick glance around the room.

Many of the Pokémon were staring wide-eyed, but none appeared to have been caught in the crossfire and Sakura made a mental note to call in a few nurses to double check on them and calm them down. Right now, however, her primary focus were on those involved in the incident.

"Shizune, can you check on Bulbasaur? I'll make sure the Growlithe is alright."

The dark-haired woman nodded. "Yeah, of course. Are _you_ alright?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Sakura said, even as the sharp, shooting pain continued to dance up and down her forearm.

Shizune didn't look convinced but she didn't argue as she stepped forward to inspect the Bulbasaur. Once Sakura knew he was in good hands, she turned around to check on the Growlithe. Only he wasn't there.

Her brows furrowed in concern and quickly she searched her immediate surrounding only to sigh in relief as she found him peering at her from behind one of the fallen hospital beds. His good eye was wide while the other remain just as swollen and half-closed as it had been when he had first arrived that morning. It gave her some reassurance to see he didn't appear any worse for wear since he had arrived, but she couldn't tell for certain until she examined him more closely.

Slowly Sakura knelt on the floor before she extended her hand, her palm up. "Are you okay?"

When he continued to stare at her, stiff in fear and uncertainty, she smiled. "It's alright. I'm not angry. Can I look at you to make sure you're not hurt?"

For a long moment that seemed to stretch on forever, nothing happened. Then the Growlithe slowly crept forward until it was no longer hidden behind the overturned bed. Sakura smiled warmly, genuinely happy that he was finally trusting her - if only a little - before she scooted forward until she could reach him more easily. Besides the inflamed eye and the bruises and cuts he had come in with, he was otherwise uninjured and she smiled in relief as he slowly relaxed under her gentle fingers.

Behind her, Sakura heard the soft shuffling of Shizune as she worked but she didn't look up again until someone stopped beside her. Chansey was holding her Hyper Potion and Sakura smiled in thanks as she accepted the bottle from the Pokémon before it waddled away to help the nurses with the other Pokémon.

"What were you two fighting about anyway?" she asked as she gingerly began tending to its wounds.

The most adorable whine sounded in its chest before it peeked around Sakura shyly. The movement was subtle but she had been watching for it and she followed its gaze curiously. Her interest piqued when she saw there was a bowl of overturned lettuce and tomatoes next to where the Bulbasaur's cot had been.

Automatically her gaze went back to the bowl of food she had left for the Growlithe and her brow arched curiously when she found it still to be untouched. "You want that?" she asked, nodding at the food scattered across the floor.

When he continued to stare at it, Sakura glanced up and spotted Shizune as she handed the Bulbasaur off to a nurse. She waited until they were finished speaking before she called her over. "Can you get me a veggie bowl?"

"A veggie bowl?" she repeated curiously.

When Sakura simply nodded, Shizune shot her a look of confusion but turned away to retrieve one from the fridge in the room nonetheless. She returned a moment later and Sakura paused the treatment to accept it from her. To her amazement, the Growlithe scarfed it down, barely stopping to breathe, until the dish was empty.

"Did he just-?" Shizune asked in surprised. "I've never seen a Growlithe eat a vegetarian meal before."

Sakura shook her head, just as astonished. "I haven't either. But I won't complain. At least he'd finally eating something."

The older woman hummed softly in agreement before she stepped away again to straighten the room. Alone with the Growlithe, Sakura continued to apply the healing spray as she murmured words of comfort.

xx

It was another hour before Sakura completed her work. She finished patching up the Growlithe, ensuring it had another bowl of lettuce in case it became hungry during the night, before she checked on each of the recovering Pokémon. All of them seemed to have calmed down after the incident earlier that afternoon and none were in any immediate danger but she lingered with the Ninetails as she usually did to give it some attention.

It had arrived the same day as Sakura and she had grown fond of the fox Pokémon. It was apparent the Ninetails adored her too for it nudged her chin with its nose as Sakura brushed the fur along its neck and side. She didn't dare touch its tails, only too aware of the myths and legends surrounding the ancient Pokémon. It was rumored they could live up to a thousand years on the energy provided from its many tails, but no one knew how accurate the stories were as there were no documented cases of the Pokémon dying from age.

The sun was just dipping below the horizon by the time Sakura stepped out of the Recovery Ward. Chansey was behind the front desk with a nurse next to her and she smiled politely at them before she wandered towards Tsunade.

The blonde woman was standing on the far side of the lobby with a pair of Exeggutors. The large, palm tree-looking Pokémon listened to her commands carefully before they lumbered towards the fronts doors and situated themselves on either side like a pair of intimidating guards.

Sakura eyed them as she approached her Godmother, but her attention turned to the woman she had come to adore as family as her expression reflected her concern. "I heard what happened today. Are you alright?"

Automatically Sakura rubbed at the bruises along her forearm but she shrugged nonchalantly. "I'm fine. Just a little bump."

The blonde woman shot her a look before she held out her hand expectantly. "Let me see."

Knowing there was no point in arguing, Sakura held out her arm and allowed her Godmother to examine the slowly-forming bruises along her skin. A frown settled upon Tsunade's features but she eventually released her, satisfied that she hadn't sustained any critical injuries.

"You know better than to get in the way of an attacking Pokémon," she chastised.

Sakura ducked her head slightly in embarrassment before she shrugged. "I'm fine and more importantly, the Pokémon are fine."

The look Tsunade sent her relayed that she didn't necessarily agree with Sakura's statement. After all, her Godmother had drilled into her time and time again that her own safety outweighed the safety of everyone else - 'An injured medic is a useless medic,' she always said - but she didn't press as her gaze fell to the front doors of the hospital again.

Sakura followed her stare and she observed the Exeggutors again as her curiosity rose. "Are you preparing for something I should know about?"

The older woman cast her hazel eyes at her briefly. "Akatsuki. You've heard of them?"

Immediately Sakura's mood turned somber and she unconsciously rubbed at her hip where a white scar lay hidden beneath her shirt. "Unfortunately, yes. I had a run-in with them about a year ago in Fuschia City. I was under the impression they had gone underground."

"They had until a few months ago when they began increasing their Pokémon raids. Officer Anko informed me that there's been reports of sightings near the city," Tsunade explained. "With so many trainers deserting their Pokémon, I fear that they may come to Saffron City."

"You think they'll target the hospital?"

The blonde woman's expression darkened. "I think if you're looking to steal Pokémon, it would be smart to take abandoned, injured ones."

A meaningful silence passed between them. Sakura's frown matched Tsunade's as she eyed the Exeggutors again until she eventually turned back to her Godmother. "I'll contact Professor Hatake and have him transport some of my stronger Pokémon up here. I don't want to risk Akatsuki kidnapping any of the Pokémon here, especially the ones still recovering."

The blonde murmured her agreement. "I'll reach out to Jiraiya as well and see where he's at. I would feel much better with his Blastoise around."

With their plans made, the two women parted ways to finish their preparations for the night.

xx

It was nearly midnight by the time Sakura was satisfied enough with the hospital's security to rest. The Exeggutors were guarding the doors, Diglets and Dugtrios were on the entrance grounds, Shizune's Arbok was patrolling the halls and Tsunade's Pidgeotto and Beedrill were keeping watch atop the building. It felt more like a military base than a hospital but knowing the power and intelligence behind Akatsuki and their leader, it was necessary.

With a soft yawn, Sakura wandered into the on-call room she had claimed as her own. After working in the ER that morning and then checking in on the recovering Pokémon all afternoon, she was exhausted but satisfied with what had been accomplished that day. Her Espeon peeked an eye open upon her entrance, but the Eevee evolution didn't rise from the bed as Sakura kicked off her shoes and laid down, not bothering to pull the covers back.

But even as exhausted as she was, Sakura was unable to immediately fall asleep as memories from that night nearly a year ago swirled within her mind like a storm. She had been visiting her close friend, Naruto, when Uchiha Madara and his band of criminal followers had broken into a Pokémon sanctuary and attempted to make off with a few rare, protected Pokémon. She and Naruto had been unprepared for the attack, but they had fought their hardest to protect the innocent Pokémon.

She had caught Madara just as he attempted his escape with a prized Lapras in his pokeball. Without thinking, Sakura had engaged him in battle, never once thinking of the dangers. Her Geodude had battled hard, but Madara had a Venusaur in his arsenal and he had waited until the perfect opportunity to strike. Her Pokémon would have been killed in the battle if not for her intervention; however, her actions had not left her without injury. With blood seeping between her fingers, she had been forced to watch through narrowed eyes as Madara disappeared into the night like smoke.

Time had not dwindled the fire of hate that burned in her chest. She knew she would see the infamous criminal again and when she did, she would not let him win again. No matter the cost.

xx

A soft nudging against her cheek woke Sakura from her sleep. She cracked an eye open only for her brows to knit together in confusion upon finding her Espeon standing nose-to-nose with her. The pink, catlike Pokémon was staring at her expectantly, its violet eyes gleaming in the lowlighting.

"Espeon, it's the middle of the night. Go back to sleep."

Sakura rested her hand on the Pokémon's back and stroked it gently as she closed her eyes again. However, before she could drift off, it tapped its paw against her cheek again. "Es," it meowed again.

A soft sigh pressed between Sakura's lips before she finally pushed herself up, forcing the Pokémon to jump to the floor. She tried to suppress her glare. "What is it?"

"Es," it repeated.

The low meow sounded more like a warning, causing Sakura's irritation to fade. Immediately she went on alert as its forked tail twitched, a common signal the Pokémon used during battle, and she stilled as she listened for any signs of distress within the hospital.

All was still and all was quiet.

With only a soft rustle of fabric, Sakura pushed herself up from the bed. She was still wearing her shorts and shirt from the day before and so she merely slipped on a light jacket and her shoes before she pushed the door to the on-call room open. Espeon was at her side as she silently tip-toed down the corridor, not entirely sure what she was looking or listening for, but something in the air didn't feel _right_. Something was just a little off, a little out of place.

It wasn't until Sakura reached the second floor that she understood what had caused her Espeon to wake her. Nearly every Pokémon they had stationed to guard the halls were asleep. All the eggs on the Exeggutors were asleep, the Diglets were silent and there was no soft chirping outside from Pidgeotto. A hush had fallen over the hospital.

Sakura felt her heart begin to pound in her chest as she realized Tsunade's concerns were about to become a reality.

"Go find Shizune and Tsunade, and wake them," she told her Espeon. "And then wake the rest of the staff. We're going to need all the help we can get."

She waited until her Pokémon had dashed off before she returned her gaze around the corner. The silence was encompassing and as much as Sakura hated to disrupt it by moving, she knew she needed to check on the recovering Pokémon.

Barely daring to breathe, Sakura silently crept forward until she reached the nearest Exeggutor. A quick exam told her that he was indeed unconscious from the effects of a powerful Hypnosis but was otherwise unharmed. It gave her some relief, but her concerns still rested heavily on her shoulders and she slipped through the hospital like a shadow until she reached the Recovery Ward.

Inside, the Pokémon she had been treating earlier that evening were asleep. But it wasn't a restful sleep. Where the usual, soft snores and occasional shuffle of sleeping Pokémon filled the quiet was now replaced with complete and utter stillness. It gave the room an eerie feel, but Sakura forced herself to focus as she silently crossed the room and opened the medicine cabinet along the far side of the wall.

It was uncommon for trainers to bring their Pokémon to a Pokémon Center to counter the effects of Hypnosis, but it wasn't unheard of. She could only hope they had some Mint Berry or Heal Powder to reverse the effects.

As quickly and quietly as possible, Sakura rummaged through the cabinet. She knew she needed to hurry only too aware that Akatsuki couldn't be too far away given how strong the effects of the Hypnosis was. She still needed to find the medicine, find a way to wake all the Pokémon and get them somewhere safe. It was beginning to feel like an impossible task.

A sudden, quiet shuffling across the room caused Sakura to jump and spin around. She searched her surroundings with wide eyes, only to relax as she spotted a small Pokémon across the room. It was half-hiding behind a counter as it watched her silently and a mix of relief and confusion filled her as she recognized the creature.

"Growlithe?" she called.

It peered shyly around the corner as it observed her. Slowly Sakura dropped to her knees as she held her hands out to it, her palms facing upwards just as she had done earlier that day. "It's okay. You're safe with me."

It hesitated a moment longer before it finally stepped out of its hiding place and approached her. The orange Pokémon sniffed her fingers before it finally rubbed its face against her fingertips, causing her to smile lightly.

"Are you okay? How did you avoid the Hypnosis?"

The Growlithe made a low rumble in the back of its throat before it climbed into her lap. With careful hands, Sakura gently wrapped her arms around it before she stood and set the light-weight creature on the counter next to her before she continued her search in the cabinet. It merely watched her as she continued to pull boxes and bottles out of her way.

"We need to find some Heal Powder," Sakura murmured. "It'll help the others."

A soft whine echoed from it but it remained otherwise silent as Sakura resumed her task. She could feel the tension of the raid that was yet to come but she ignored her pounding heart as she pushed ingredients and Pokémon items out of the way until eventually she found what she was looking for.

In the far back, a large bag filled with white powder and labeled with the uncommon medicine sat and eagerly Sakura reached for it. She examined the powder inside and sighed in quiet relief as she confirmed it was what she had been searching for before she glanced at Growlithe. "Now, we just need a way to get it to all the Pokémon inside the building."

Chewing her lip, Sakura searched the room, looking for anything that could help. The counters were lined with glass jars and spray bottles, but nothing that would help a large amount of Pokémon in a timely manner. Until her eyes landed on the air duct.

"The ventilation system," she murmured.

It was far too large for her to fit through but a small Pokémon could navigate the winding tunnels easily enough. "Growlithe."

The Pokémon glanced at the grate covering the entrance before it turned back to her and barked softly. She smiled in reply, but before she could move a sudden explosion sounded outside the hospital. It shook the floor under her feet and caused the glass on the counters to rattle before shouts from both inside and outside the building reached her ears.

All thoughts of remaining stealthy immediately left her mind as Sakura scooped up the Growlithe and grabbed the Heal Powder before she rushed to the other side of the room. She set the Pokémon on the counter and reached up to remove the grate before she placed the bag of medicine inside the vent.

Then she turned to the Growlithe. "There's a large fan in the center of the ventilation system. I need you to place the medicine in front of it and then get out. The system is set to turn the fan on at the start of every hour. That's only ten minutes from now. Can you do that?"

The Pokémon seemed to hesitate but after a moment, it barked softly again. Sakura smiled as she scratched behind its ear. "Good. Once you do that, hide. Don't let anyone take you."

A look she could only describe as fear passed over its face but it quickly faded as she gave it a reassuring smile. "It'll be okay," she promised as she lifted it into the air duct.

She waited until the Growlithe was out of sight before her attention turned to the chaos that could be hear unraveling in the lobby. The sounds of fighting echoed through the building, but she didn't immediately leave to meet the battle head on. All of her strongest Pokémon were unconscious and scattered throughout the hospital, and she refused to leave these Pokémon unprotected by themselves.

Quickly Sakura hurried to the bed the Ninetails was resting in. There was some Heal Powder dusting her hands and she quickly wiped it across the fox Pokémon's nose, hoping that it was enough to rouse it from unconsciousness. It took a moment for the medicine to take effect but eventually it blinked its eyes open as it slowly awakened.

"Ninetails," she called.

The white Pokémon fixed its amber eyes upon her. A moment passed as the creature gained its bearings but eventually it shook itself before the Pokémon pushed itself to its feet. "We're under attack," Sakura explained softly. "I need you to stay here and protect the others. Can you do that?"

Intelligence burned behind the Pokémon's eyes and tension filled its form as the sounds of battle roared nearby, but Sakura could see it understood her request. "Do what you have to do."

As Sakura left the room, the fire Pokémon took up a position beside the door like a white statue, its amber eyes alert and burning with the possibility of an attack. It gave her some relief to know that these Pokémon would at least not be left helpless, but she couldn't help but wonder in the back of her mind if the Ninetails was strong enough to defend them all. After all, they were all still recovering from injuries.

Forcing herself to shake those concerns away, Sakura ran towards the front of the Pokémon Center where she could hear the echoes of battle not too far away. She was only too aware that she was Pokémon-less and weaponless but as a healer, it was her duty to protect the Pokémon under her care and she would stop at nothing to save them.

Under her feet, the ground shook and groaned as she ran. She burst around a corner only to come to a complete halt as water from a Water Cannon cut through the air. It struck a Charmeleon across the room and threw both it and its trainer against the nearest wall, knocking them both unconscious. As soon as Sakura was sure they wouldn't be getting up again soon, she turned to find Jiraiya's Blastoise looming over her with Tsunade standing not far behind it.

"Sakura! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," she said as she approached her Godmother. "How did your Blastoise avoid the Hypnosis?"

Tsunade smirked smartly. "I always keep some Mint Berry on hand."

"Good, I'm glad we have at least a few Pokémon still awake. How many are there?"

"I've counted four Akatsuki members already."

"It's likely there will be more," Sakura said as she scanned the large room.

An uncomfortable knot formed in the pit of her stomach as she watched a couple of medics run by with Pokémon in their arms. With that many Akatsuki members, she knew it was likely to be a full scale attack, which meant that Madara himself would be here soon, if he wasn't already. They needed police back up.

"Where is Officer Anko?"

"I sent her a message. She should be here soon," Tsunade said. "For right now, our best chance at protecting the Pokémon is to drive them out of the building and meet them head on. But we need to wake the rest of the Pokémon out of the Hypnosis first."

"I've already taken care of that. They'll be up in a few minutes."

Tsunade's brow raised in surprise, but whatever questions she had were left unasked as another Akatsuki member swept into the room. Sakura recognized him as Pein, an internationally recognized and feared trainer, and Madara's secondhand. He oozed cruelty and confidence, and Sakura's heart began to pound at his mere presence. A large Pinsir towered a step behind him, its brown shell so dark it was almost black as its infamous, snapping horns gleaming in the bright light.

Without casting a glance in her direction, Tsunade stepped forward. "I've got this. Go."

Sakura hesitated only a moment before she bounded out of the room, the beginning sounds of combat echoing behind her. She made her way through the building quickly, avoiding the battles that raged between the Akatsuki members and their followers and the limited nurses that were doing their best to save the very Pokémon they worked so hard to heal.

Sakura was just nearing the staircase that led down to the entrance of the building when she rounded the corner and ran into someone hard enough that she stumbled back and nearly hit the ground. Pokéballs scattered across the floor as the person dropped them and automatically Sakura felt into a fighting stance, only to relax a moment later as she recognized them.

"Shizune, are you alright?"

Her eyes were wide but her surprise slowly faded and she heaved a sigh of relief before she dropped to her knees to collect the Pokéballs that had been stacked in her arms. "I'm fine. I was able to get to the Storage Lab before Akatsuki got there, but they've blocked every exit out of the building. I have the nurses hiding the Pokémon wherever they can. We need to somehow wake our Pokémon up if we're going to be able to fight back."

"I'm working on that," Sakura said as she gathered as many Pokéballs as she could. "Where's Espeon?"

"I sent her to go find Arbok and wake him up."

Sakura nodded but her reply fell silent as a door not too far away suddenly closed. In the stillness of the hall, it echoed loudly in her ears and she froze abruptly as she strained to listen for anything. Slow footsteps were coming down the hall and she felt her heart jump in her chest as she recognized that none of the hospital staff would be moving that slowly in a crisis.

Quickly Sakura gathered the rest of the Pokéballs in her arms before she and Shizune slipped into the nearest supply closet. They held their breath as a shadow figured passed the door but Sakura felt no relief as the intruder continued without a glance in their direction.

Madara.

There was no mistaking his mane of raven hair nor the arrogance in which he carried himself. He took each step unhurried as if he had all the time in the world, as if he was nothing more than a visitor rather than the mastermind behind this cruel and unjust raid. There was a briefcase secured in his hand and without a doubt, Sakura knew it was filled with Pokémon he had taken. Her chest burn in anger.

Sakura took a single step towards the door but before she could exit the small supply closet, a hand firmly grasped her arm. Shizune arched her brow incredulously. "What are you doing?" she hissed.

"Someone has to stop him."

The older woman shook her head as she adjusted the Pokéballs in her arms. "You have no Pokémon. What exactly do you plan to do?"

"I don't know. But I can't just sit here."

Shizune opened her mouth but her words failed her. They had no Pokémon, they were unarmed - in essence, they were defenseless. But they took an oath to heal and protect, and her internal conflict warred across her face.

Then the ventilation system kick on.

Sakura looked up at the grate covering the vent into the room and breathed a sigh of relief before she returned her attention to Shizune. "I put Healing Powder in the vents. It should hopefully be enough to counter the effects of the Hypnosis, but it'll take a couple of minutes."

"Sakura…" The concern was evident in her tone but she accepted the Pokéballs from Sakura nonetheless.

"I'll be fine," she said with a smile. Shizune obviously didn't believe her, but she didn't say anything more before Sakura slipped out of the room.

Her mood turned somber as she chased after Madara. She didn't have a plan or a strategy. She just knew that if she didn't stop the Akatsuki leader, all the Pokémon he took would be sold on the black market and returned to the same kind of trainers that had left them to suffer in the first place. She couldn't let that happen again.

Madara had just reached the bottom of the stairs when Sakura finally caught up to him. She paused on the top step as a sense of déjà vu fell over her, but she pushed the memories of that night a year ago aside as emotion swirled around her like a storm. This time, she would not be helpless. This time, he would not be allowed to get away with her Pokémon.

"Madara, you bastard!"

At the call of his name, the Akatsuki leader stopped and turned to face her. He observed her almost boredly as he peered up at her, his eyes the color of a starless night. It was true that he devastatingly handsome with a strong jawline and high cheekbones, his looks only amplified by the rich, black suit encompassing his powerful frame. A most unusual outfit to wear in a raid.

However, his stunning appearance was lost on Sakura as she glared down at him. "Give back the Pokémon that you stole," she demanded.

An amused smirk curved the corner of his mouth upwards as his gaze raked over her form. A sharp shiver raced down her spine at the pure viciousness radiating off of him, but she stood her ground as he inclined his head in pleasure. "Pray tell, why would I do that?"

"Because I'll kick your ass if you don't."

Genuine amusement danced across his face as his gaze bore into her, as if her threat was the most entertaining joke he had ever heard. He chuckled lightly before he half-turned away from her. "You should not make promises you cannot keep, little girl."

Madara's easy brush off made her blood boil further and before she could consider the consequences of her actions, she threw herself the rest of the way down the stairs at him. He was unprepared for her sudden, direct attack for her fist connected with his jaw with a resounding smack, causing his head to snap to the side and his grip on the briefcase to loosen. Sakura attempted to strike him again, but Madara regained his composure before she could land a second blow. He grabbed her arm, his fingers digging into the deep bruise blemishing her skin, before he twisted her arm behind her back painfully. His other hand easily slipped into her hair at the nape of her neck before he jerked her head back.

Sakura was unable to move as she stood toe-to-toe with the dangerous leader, her neck cranked up painfully as Madara stared down at her, his gaze absent of his earlier amusement. "That was not very nice."

His voice was surprisingly smooth and calm, contrasting starkly against the pain she knew had to be pulsing through his jaw. She had put all her weight behind her shoulder in that single throw; it was unlikely he wasn't feeling the effects of her swing.

"Screw you," she hissed through her teeth.

She half-expected Madara to strike her or at the very least toss her aside, but the corner of his mouth lifted again as he angled his head curiously. "You're very brave to attack me without the assistance of your Pokémon."

"I don't need my Pokémon to defend me."

As soon as the words left her mouth, a breath of frigid air swept across her skin. It chilled her instantly and rose goosebumps along her arms, like a sticky, cold fog that clung to her soul. Confused, Sakura angled her head as she attempted to find the source, the strong hand in her hair only allowing her to move so far. But even out of the corner of her eye, she recognized the Pokémon and her blood turned to ice in her veins.

"Are you certain?" Madara whispered.

His tone was like that of a lover's caress, contrasting starkly against the fear that suddenly settled in her chest like a physical weight. With renewed strength, Sakura ripped herself away from the Akatsuki leader only for her heel to catch on the lowest stair, causing her to fall against the steps. Her eyes grew wide as she got her first real look at the Pokémon standing beside Madara.

It was a Gengar. The purple, ghost Pokémon towered over her from where she had fallen against the stairs, the top of its head easily reaching Madara's chest. There was a malicious smile upon its face, revealing a set of sharp teeth, as it gazed down at her with sinister, red eyes. It was as if the Pokémon was made of smoke, its outline unsolidified and rolling like fog in a soft breeze.

Sakura had never seen a Gengar in-person before. She had only ever heard stories surrounding the frightening Pokémon but it was just as terrifying as it was rumored to be, and she found herself paralyzed; though whether it was due to fear or some unknown ability it had, she didn't know.

"I've seen you before," Madara suddenly said.

His composed tone broke through the terror gripping her and she dragged her eyes away from the Gengar to look up at the him. His dark eyes were no longer cool in irritation but rather inquisitive as he studied her. It was a moment before his memory settled his curiosity.

"You're the trainer from Fuchsia City," he stated. "The one that prevented my Venusaur from crippling your Geodude."

Anger began to simmer in her chest and her eyes narrowed as she glared up at him. "I'm no trainer. I'm a medic."

"A medic?" he repeated. His brow arched a mix of interest and amusement. "Awfully violent for a healer."

Her eyes narrowed further but she said nothing before the shouts and rumbles of a fight broke out in the hall above the very stairs she was still leaning again. Madara's gaze briefly flickered upwards before he nodded politely at her and half-turned away. "It was pleasant seeing you again, but this is where I take my leave. Gengar, ensure we aren't followed."

His meaning sunk into her heavily and her eyes flickered back to the dangerous Pokémon, fearful of what came next. However, before the Gengar could attack a sudden orange blur flickered in front of her, effectively blocking its path and her eyes widened as she recognized the little Pokémon immediately.

"Growlithe, don't!"

She didn't know if Madara's expression was more amused or puzzled as he turned back to face her. The Growlithe didn't even reach his knees, and Sakura quickly scrambled up from her fallen position, half-afraid Madara would kick him out of the way.

"What an amusing creature," he chuckled softly as he observed the smaller Pokémon. "Do you really believe you can survive against my Gengar?"

At its name, the Gengar's smile widened to reveal more sharpened teeth. Sakura felt her own fear prickle in her chest but she didn't cower, more concerned for the safety of the small Pokémon rather than herself. "Growlithe, you don't have to do this."

The Fire-type Pokémon growled as it took a single step towards the Gengar, causing Madara to smirk. "If you truly wish to battle, then very well. This will be over quickly. Gengar, use Shadow Ball."

In the next instant, multiple things happened all at once. A ball of dark energy formed in the Gengar's clawed hand just as Sakura stepped forward to protect the still-recovering Growlithe. However, before she could reach it, its fur began to shift and change shape until the small, undersized dog-like Pokémon no longer stood before her, but rather a fully evolved, fully-realized Gengar.

Shocked, Sakura stared wide-eyed as she tried to process what she had just seen. Madara's Gengar stopped its attack, confused on what to do given the strange turn of events, as it stared at its mirror image. Behind it, Madara's expression too reflected his surprise before understanding washed over him. "You have a ditto."

"Ditto?" Sakura repeated.

They were incredibly rare Pokémon. There had only been a few reports around the world of sightings and even fewer confirmed accounts of trainers actually capturing one. It suddenly occurred to her that was why it had been uninterested in the kibbles she had attempted to give it and how it had avoided the Hypnosis. There wasn't much known about them, which is why they were such a well sought-after Pokémon.

"Gengar, use Shadow Claw."

At the order, Sakura snapped her attention back to Madara to see a vicious look had darkened his black gaze. Without a doubt, she knew he had every intention to capture this Pokémon, and she quickly stepped forward to order her own attack. "Ditto, counter."

The Gengar-looking Pokémon easily dodged the swipe, coming to a stop just a pace in front of her before the stairs. It had been a while since the last time Sakura had actually engaged in a Pokémon battle and she searched her memory for an attack innate to Gengars. "Hit him with Dark Pulse."

"Gengar, activate Inner Focus and counter with Nightmare," Madara said calmly. "You will have to do better than that."

There was a soft, teasing smirk playing in the corner of his mouth and Sakura glared in response as she recognized that she would quickly lose this battle. Madara had likely had his Gengar since it was a Ghastly. He had the advantage of raising it through two evolutions while she had been given only a few minutes to adjust to her Ditto-turned-Gengar.

 _Wait, she had a ditto._

Narrowing her eyes, Sakura smirked. "Ditto, transform into Gyarados and use Hyper Beam."

Just like before, the Pokémon in front of her began to distort and morph until it no longer mirrored the Gengar, and instead resembled the powerful, blue Serpent trainers far and wide respected and sought to catch for themselves. Inside the hospital lobby, its head nearly reached the ceiling as it's tail curled around the nearby nurses' station. They were but Caterpies in its presence but Sakura stood strongly next to the Gyarados as a blinding, white energy collected in its mouth.

In the next instance, the lobby was consumed by the attack as the bright light spread to every corner and every crevice within the room. The powerful energy faded slowly and Sakura waited until she could no longer feel the electric energy dancing across her skin before she lowered her forearm from her eyes.

The front door to the building had been destroyed in the wake of the attack, and as she gazed around, she realized both Madara and his Gengar had vanished. A hush had fallen over the hospital.

For a long moment, Sakura simply studied the destruction around her as she wondered what had happened to the Akatsuki leader. She had never read any reports of a trainer being hit with a Hyper Beam, but she knew the impact would undoubtedly be devastating, if not deadly, and she chewed her lip as apprehension washed over her.

"Do not look so guilty. You battled well for a medic."

Whipping her head to the side, Sakura tensed as she spotted Madara leaning casually against the nurses' desk. There was a deep smirk cast upon his face as amusement danced behind his eyes, but he made no move to continue their battle and she quickly realized his Gengar was gone from sight. However, she didn't relax her tense stance.

"Secure the premises!"

It was the order of the Saffron City's police force that caused Sakura's gaze to turn away from Madara. In the darkness of the night, she saw the flicker of flashlights just beyond the doors and she sighed a silent breath of relief that aid had finally come before she turned back to Madara. She nearly jumped when she found him standing only a pace before her.

"This will not be our last meeting," he murmured.

She met his handsome smile with a fierce glare. "I won't let you get away so easily next time."

"I do hope you intend to keep that promise."

Something about the tone in his voice made a shiver race down her spine, but her firm expression didn't waver, even as the grinning face of his Gengar appeared over his shoulder. Then they vanished into thin air, leaving Sakura alone with her Pokémon and the briefcase that had fallen to the foot of the stairs.

Her adrenaline slowly faded as silence encompassed the room, the sound only broken by the officers securing the courtyard just beyond the doors.

"Where the hell did you get a Gyarados?"

At the top of the stairs, Tsunade was staring at the large, water Pokémon, her hazel eyes wide and her expression half-impressed, half-confused. Sakura briefly glanced up at the Pokémon before she shook her head, an amused smile playing about the corner of her mouth. "It's not a Gyarados."

On cue, the Ditto shifted and shrunk until it was nothing more than a pink blob no taller than her mid-calf. Behind her, she could hear the police officers as they filed into the room, but Sakura paid them any mind as she bent to scoop the small Pokémon into her arms. Tsunade descended the stairs slowly, Jiraiya's Blastoise lingering on the top landing, before she stopped before Sakura. There was a small frown upon the older woman's face. "You realize Akatsuki will return for it."

"I know," Sakura nodded, recalling Madara's words. She rubbed the Ditto's head and smiled softly as it cooed in pleasure. "And I will do everything in my power to stop them again."

That was a promise.

 _ **end**_

* * *

 _Last thing I have written for MadaSaku week(end). I will not be continuing this AU. I will be finishing_ The Choices We Make _here pretty soon and then I will get back to my other works-in-progress. Thanks for reading!_


End file.
